1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a production execution method for producing goods comprised of various kinds of material and particularly to a production execution method capable of rapidly taking out all material necessary for production, from storage facilities at the starting time of production, and executing production of the production execution quantity in sequence.
2. Description of the Background Art
As conventional technologies relating to a production execution method, there are known those which are described, for example, in Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-306861, and in UNMANNED TRANSPORTATION SYSTEM GUIDEBOOK issued by Distribution Research Co. (Ryutsu Kenkyu Sha) on Jul. 20, 1986, p. 114-120, under Subtitle of "UNMANNED TRANSPORTATION SYSTEM SEEN IN AUTOMOBILE/MACHINERY FACTORIES OF SYSTEM CASE NUMBER 3" (hereinafter referred to as "Unmanned Transportation System Guidebook").
The conventional technologies described in the above mentioned publication, etc. will now be described. Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-306861 discloses a method for making and amending a production schedule, in which a supply quantity for each part (material, etc. and a consumption quantity required for assembly are found in time series from a part supply schedule. The part supply schedule is developed with reference to a product constitution file information under a production schedule of products (goods) in view of facilities specification file information and part stock file information. The production schedules are guidance displayed on a displayer so that they can be easily compared. A warning is output when the consumption quantity has exceeded the supply quantity and the production schedule of products is automatically amended.
Also, Unmanned Transportation System Guidebook referenced above describes an automobile body assembling line, which executes production in such a manner as that goods (material, etc.) required for production are made beforehand. Those goods which have been made beforehand are palletized for each kind, lot and destination and thereafter, are stored in a miniature automatic warehouse of a temporary storage type. A pallet of the pertinent kind is then automatically taken out of the warehouse and automatically supplied to a (production) main line in synchronism with consumption on the main line.
However, the above-mentioned conventional technologies have the following problems.
That is, the production schedule making and amending method described in Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-306861 is designed such that the production schedule of goods is automatically amended (reduced) based on quantity of material which are already stocked. However, it does not teach nor even suggest at all that after the quantity equal to or below the quantity which can be produced (hereinafter referred to as the "producible quantity") is decided as a production execution quantity, such decided production execution quantity is set and divided into two or more smaller quantities, and material which will be required for each quantity which has been set, are taken out of the storage facilities for each setting.
On the other hand, the automobile body assembling line described in Unmanned Transportation System Guidebook is designed such that it is a necessary assumption for executing production that the required material are either already procured or already in stock, and on the foregoing assumption, a pallet for the pertinent kind of goods is automatically taken out of the warehouse and supplied to the main line in synchronism with consumption on the main line. However, it does not disclose nor even suggest that the producible quantity of material is calculated based on the quantity of material already procured or already in stock.